The morning after
by General-Schuester
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. It's about the day after wemma had their first time. Hope you like it. Warning it's kind of smutty ;


The morning after…..

It was a little bit awkward to wake up beside him after that night. Last night we had the first time sex and I finally lost my virginity. When I woke up this morning I could still smelt the lust and the love we shared last night, it also smelt a little bit after sweat and I felt sticky . But I felt confident and stronger after all. Will was so nice and gentle to me and he also was incredibly sexy. Will! Every time I say his name I feel warm and loved. I still can't believe that he is my man. Last year when I married Carl and he started dating Holly Holiday I never imagine that I ever would be happy again. My live was a mess but he fixed me. He fixed us. Now I can't imagine a live without him , he helps me so much with my OCD .

Suddenly I heard a load, annoying noise. It came from the alarm clock. Oh right we had to go to school today. Will woke up and groaned tired and put the alarm out . Then he turned to facing me. One moment we just looked at each other and smiled. Every time when he smiles at me like this I don't feel like a OCD freak I feel like a normal loved women. "Hi." He suddenly said and broke the ice. "Hi." I said back and smiled. Then he leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on the lips. I returned the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me more heated . I started moaning and tangled my hands in his wild curls. He gently pushed me backwards and lay on top of me. He only wore some boxers and I could feel his erection brushing on my leg. He wants me! And I wanted him too but we had to go to school soon. "Will…" I moaned in his mouth "We have to go to school in 2 hours"

He broke the kiss and said " I know . Just give me 15 minutes more with you, Sweetie" " I'd love to , Honey. But it's the last day in school and we both know we are gonna take more than 15 minutes" I slowly got up and leaved our bedroom to take a shower I could see the big frustration in Wills face and also the big arousal he still had in his boxer. When I leaved the bathroom after 20 minutes and entered the kitchen I found a beautifully set table. He made pancakes in heart form ."Oh Sweetie that's so cute from you. I love you!" I said and gave him a passionately kiss on the mouth. He wrapped his arms around my waist too deepen the kiss.

I put my hands on his jaw and wandered slowly up and down. His tongue gently brushed my mouth and begged for entry. I opened my mouth and let his tongue inside. Our tongues started dancing and it was a hot dance. He moaned loudly in my mouth and put his hands in my hair. I was so turned on that I didn't even noticed it as he pushed me softly against the wall. I pulled my hands under his shirt and stroked up and down over his perfectly trained abs when he suddenly interrupted me to take off his shirt to give me more space. I started placing sweet kisses on his abdomen and wandered southerly until his belt blocked my way. So I opened the belt and put his pants down. He groaned and I could see the obviously bulge in his boxers. "Ohh… Emma your such a tease.

I'm so turned on. I could take you right here and now. And I really want to!" he said with a sexy smile on his face. " Will.. we shouldn't do it in our kitch-" before I could finish that sentence, he picked me up , nailed me against the refrigerator and crushed his lips on mine. I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and returned the kiss.

He pulled me closer and I could feel his hard member pressing against my thigh. I moaned hardly in his mouth. His hands opened the zipper from my dress and pulled it down. He started placing kisses on my jawline and softly sucked my flesh. Then his mouth wandered to my neck and started biting the flesh there. Dear god he is making me crazy. His hands unclip my bra and his mouth wandered to my breast .

He took my harden nipple in his mouth and started to suck on it. I moaned in pleasure and pulled him closer to me. He stand between my legs and the throbbing erection in his boxers slowly started pressing in to me. Oh gosh that felt so good I wished we could stay forever like this. " Oh god Emma… I need you …now." He said and pulled my dampen panties down. I did the same with his boxers and crushed my lips on his. He pushed my back softly against the refrigerator. He stood before my entry and slowly pushed inside. I moaned loudly. He pulled me closer against him and I could feel his chest pressing against my breasts.

My hands where on his ass and pushed him deeper inside. He panted and pushed another time in me , till he hit the spot. I screamed in pleasure " Ohhhh Fuck Yeahhh Wiiiiiiillll" We find a rhythm and he pushed quickly in and out. He screamed my name and came in me. A few seconds later I also came.

We breathed hardly " That was amazing , we should do it more often in the kitchen." He said. I laughed " Yes we should . But now we really have to go to school." I took a look on the clock. We only had 45 minutes till the school begins. I quickly get dressed and ate some of the pancakes . He put on his smoking and we go to school.

_(I do not own glee or wemma that belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy)_

Well,_ that was my first fan fiction ^^ Hope you like it. Please excuse my bad English and the terrible grammar. Please Review it :]_


End file.
